Con la palabra en la boca
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Gale coge aire y suspira lentamente. Observa la casa de Katniss. Titubea. Quiere hablar con ella, pero no está seguro. Y al final, decide que no quiere marcharse a casa con las palabras en la boca, como la última vez que pudo hablar con ella.


Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares para Suzanne Collins, contenido del fic para mí.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Tras acompañar a los vencedores de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre a sus nuevas casas, las cámaras captan la imagen de Kaniss y Peeta entrando en su nuevo hogar, con la sorpresa teñida en sus facciones. Y resulta imposible no culparlos, al lado de estas viviendas, sus antiguas casas parecen unas simples pocilgas.

Los vencedores entran en el interior de un modo cautelosos, ante las atentas cámaras, los expectantes habitantes del Distrito 12 y la mirada melancólica de Haymitch, que bebe licor casi sin proponérselo. Y cuando el momento ha pasado, la multitud congregada se disipa con el viento.

Hasta que frente a las casas solo quedan dos personas: un chico de la Veta y el mentor del distrito.

—Está sellado. —Murmura Haymith antes de darle un largo trago a su licor blanco— Ya no hay vuelta atrás. No para ellos.

Gale lo observa caminar hacia su propia casa, hecha un completo desastre. No entiende sus confusas palabras. O quizá no haya nada que entender, porque después de todo son las incoherentes palabras de un borracho.

Gale coge aire y suspira lentamente. Observa la casa de Katniss, recién pintada de un azul celeste, que contrasta contra el brillante verde del jardín. Titubea. Quiere hablar con Katniss, pero no está seguro. Enrosca los dedos el el borde de la raída camiseta, tratando de decidirse.

Y al final, decide que no quiere marcharse a casa con las palabras en la boca, como pasó cuando fue a despedirse de ella, antes de irse a la arena. Suspira una última vez y camina a través del jardín, por el pulcro camino enmarcado por piedras. Sube al porche y llama a la puerta con los nudillos, antes de arrepentirse. Oye unos pasos corretear al otro lado y Prim abre la puerta.

Luce una sonrisa tan amplia como el mismo cielo y tan brillante como el mismo sol. No para de ponerse de puntillas y de bajar otra vez al suelo.

—Hola Gale. —Lo saluda llena de emoción— ¿Quieres pasar? ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Pasa al interior y se queda boquiabierto. Se encuentra en un vestíbulo modesto, pero ve que da a un amplio salón, ya amueblado. No puede evitar indignarse, esa sola habitación ya es más grande que una típica casa de la Veta.

—Mamá está contentísima. —Comenta Prim.— Aquí tendrá una habitación dedicada a sanar a los enfermos. Ya no tendremos que meterlos en la mesa de la cocina. Tenemos una habitación para cada una. ¡Es tan raro!

Gale quiere protestar algo, pero no lo hace. Recuerda los sermones de Katniss sobre hacer comentarios mordaces contra el Capitolio o las leyes frente a Prim.

—Está arriba. Creo que en la segunda habitación a la derecha.

Gale murmura palabras agradecidas y se encamina hacia las escaleras. Sube los peldaños poco a poco, con la mano deslizándose de forma ascendente por el pasamanos. Llega al piso superior y se para frente a la puerta que Prim le ha indicado. Llama dos veces y gira el pomo despacio.

—¿Katniss? —Pregunta asomando la cabeza— ¿Puedo pasar?

La vencedora está sentada sobre su nueva cama, de sedosas manas y mullida almohada. Tiene las piernas alzadas y rodeadas por los brazos, con la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas. Cuando lo oye, alza los nublados ojos hacia él.

—Gale. —Logra murmurar quedamente— Adelante. Me alegro tanto de verte.

Se acerca hasta la cama y se sienta en ella, junto a Katniss. Y la abraza. En parte porque sabe que se encuentra mal y quiere consolarla, y en parte porque las últimas semanas sin ella han sido un infierno y se alegra de volver a verla. De tenerla cerca. De poder tocarla.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto, Catnip. —Murmura Gale contra su pelo.

El cuerpo de Katniss tiembla contra el suyo.

—Creí que no lo haría. —Jadea— Estaba convencida que iba a morir. Ha sido horrible.

—Espera un momento. —Dice Gale, separando a Katniss unos palmos— ¿No se supone que esto debería estar haciéndolo el panadero? Quiero decir, ahora es tu novio, ¿no?

Y al instante desea no haber abierto la boca y no haber sonado tan duro como le ha parecido. A veces es un bocazas de cuidado. Katniss desvía la mirada hacia un punto tras Gale. Fantástico, Gale Se dice No le dijiste que te gustaba cuando aún tenías tiempo, y ahora le echas en cara su relación con el panadero. Simplemente maravilloso, idiota.

—Peeta no es mi novio. —Murmura quedamente.

Gale parpadea confuso. ¿Se lo ha imaginado?

—¿Qué?

Katniss inspira lentamente y le mira directamente a los ojos. Gris contra gris. Gale casi puede jurar que tiene los pómulos sonrojados.

—Peeta no es mi novio. —Repite llena de convicción.— Fue todo una estrategia de Haymitch para sacarnos de allí.

Gale permanece quieto, pero por dentro está agitado. Es como tener un mini Gale interior golpeando dos sartenes y cantando Loooo lo lo lo lo looooo lo. Loooo lo lo lo lo looooo lo. y bailando al compás de la tonadilla.

—Pero ¿y todo lo de la arena? ¿Y las entrevistas? Entonces era. . .

—Mentira. —Asiente Katniss—Era todo falso. A Haymitch se le ocurrió después de que nuestros estilistas nos hiciesen darnos la mano en el desfile.

—¿No estás enamorada de Peeta? —Inquiere Gale, callándose un "¿Todavía tengo una oportunidad?

Katniss esboza una pequeña sonrisa, algo traviesa.

—No estoy enamorada de él, ni él de mí. —Susurra en tono confidencial— Me comentó que le gusta la hija del alcalde.

Gale suelta una breve risotada llena de regocijo. Apoya la frente sobre la cabeza de Katniss, haciendo presión de un modo jugetón, hasta que ella aparta la cabeza y le golpea el hombro con la palma de la mano. Y en ese momento, observando la inusual sonrisa de Catnisp, Gale se da cuenta de que ya no hay ningún obstáculo.

—Katniss, ¿te acuerdas cuando fui a despedirme de ti?

—Sí, cuando los Agentes De La Paz te sacaron a rastras.

—Sabía que te irías y que no tendría otra oportunidad para confesarme. —Declara el chico— Quería decirte que te quiero. Pero no como a mi compañera de caza. Ni mi amiga. Te quiero como a algo más.

Katniss sonríe levemente.

—No te enfades, pero Rory me lo susurró cuando bajé del tren. —Se queda pensativa unos segundos— Y, a propósito de confesar cosas, —Se inclina hasta que su boca queda pegada a su oreja, los labios cosquilleándole cuando susurra:— yo también te quiero, ya sabes, como a algo más.

Cuando Katniss se separa de él, Gale puede apreciar una pequeña pero radiante sonrisa en sus labios. Parpadea un par de veces, pensando durante un segundo que no es real.

—¿De veras?

Katniss se ríe como si estuviera en el bosque.

—¿A caso te mentiría, Gale? Oh, ven aquí.

Posa una mano en la mejilla izquierda del chico y tira de él hacia abajo. Hasta su boca. Gale cierra los ojos instintivamente. Envuelve las temblorosas manos al rededor de Katniss y mueve los labios al compás que los de la chica. A medida que se le celera el pulso, aumenta la volicidad del beso, besándola con un frenesí descontrolado.

Se separan por la necesidad de oxígeno y se miran. Se ríen y vuelven a besarse, con más confianza. Hasta que se oye un golpe sordo. Dirigen la vista hacia la puerta, en la que se halla una cesta con ropa de Katniss, y tras ella Prim, con los ojos abiertos y la boca hasta el suelo. La menor murmura una disculpa y sale corriendo.

Katniss le dirige una mirada de disculpa a Gale.

—La próxima confesión que sea en el bosque.

* * *

 **1273** palabras en total.


End file.
